


"Grayson can never know"

by pekuxumi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cassandra Cain - Freeform, Community: batfam_exchange, Damian Wayne - Freeform, Damian is a little snotty darling, Fanart, Gen, Stephanie Brown - Freeform, batfamily, qualitytime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekuxumi/pseuds/pekuxumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Damian hangs out with his sister, Cass and Steph decides to tag a long," painted for the Christmas Batfamilyexchange 2015 for littleredwerewolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Grayson can never know"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Littleredwerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleredwerewolf/gifts).



> Cass, Steph, and Damian hang out at the park.

**Author's Note:**

> Tablet, how do you even work?!  
> Hope you like it, littleredwerewolf. I'm trying to get my drawing skills on track again, but I'm a bit rusty ;) Merry Christmas!


End file.
